The sister
by XOXMaximumcullenXOX
Summary: Addie as she likes to be called it aleksandar ferdinand's sister? Twin sister infact! would everything be different would she find out Deryn's secret first?
1. Chapter 1

_I__ was standing in the middle of a circle, surrounded by strangers shouting things at me from every point. I turned around "You shouldn't even be alive!" My great-uncle called out, "You worthless girl!" My head was getting dizzy, with all the shouting and abuse. I couldn't take it any longer and fell to the-_ I woke up with a gasp. The freezing floor, keeping me alert in the middle of the night. After calming down a bit, I looked around at the others; Vloger was sleeping on a rugged, old coat that we probably stole from a farmer. He looked so much older than he did a month ago. I sighed, and looked at Klopp and Bauer and the other guy's name I forgot and… no one else. Where was my brother? I looked around anxiously; he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I stood up to wake Volger and Klopp. Shaking them awake I said, "Volger?, Volger Wake up, I can't find Alek. Wake up Volger!" he groaned a bit but woke up eventually, I went over to Klopp. I had known him nearly all my life, so did Alek.

I should tell you who I am, really. I am Adrianna Ferdinand, my brother, Aleksandar Ferdinand are son and daughter to the Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. But he likes to be called Alek, and I Addie. Our mother and father were assassinated about a month ago and we had to flee our own country. It's crazy! To think our own family members would want to kill us. Shaking awake Klopp, we stated searching everywhere for Alek, but after an hour, we couldn't find him. "What if- if, he went down to the dawins? To help?" I asked anyone. To say Volger got angry was an understatement; he kept going on my brother's safety and how much he wanted a death wish. By sunrise we had the walker up and running, and everyone was up and alert.

I was pretty scared for my brother. I mean, he was down there with our enemy probably a hostage, and we have to go and get him. We started walking out the doors; "Hold on miss, it's going to get bumpy from here." Klopp told me. I was clinging on to a pipe on the side of the wall for my life, and he was right it did get bumpy and fast. I think I vaguely heard some one say the canons were ready.

Looking out the windshield, I could see the Darwin's were in chaos. They all looked so tiny up here, running around, trying to protect their ghastly animal. I tried looking around for my brother, deeply concerned for his safety. We were going down the hill faster, snow splashing everywhere.

We were nearing closer to the site. I could feel the eagerness rolling off everyone. Volger came up to me, "Get ready, we might have to use the cannons." I nodded. But, just as we were coming into range, you could see two specks that might have been dust if it wasn't for the distinct shine of the silver knife someone was holding. I immediately recognised Alek, at holding point now. "Stop! Don't use the cannons!" Klopp must have seen them too, for he thankfully stopped. I stared turning around and undoing the hatch to kill him myself, when probably Volger grabbed me around the waist I screamed thrashing, hysterical. "Shut up, miss or we'll never get him back" Volger certinaly knew how to turn things in his favour. I resisted clawing him eyes out, so I stomped on his foot instead. Not that it did anything. Volger went out instead and the lunatic dropped the knife from his neck.

**So? Tell me if I should keep Going **

**Thanks**** for reading. XOXmaximumcullenXOX**


	2. Who is she?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Alek POV**_

Once the walker stopped Volger came out. I sighed in relief; hopefully Addie won't come out and endanger herself. Trust me I loved my sister; a lot, it's just that sometime she gets a bit embarrassing…if you know what I mean. Deryn dropped the knife from my throat so I could breathe without freaking out.

The hatch opened again and out came my sister, my twin and my other half. I would dread to think if anything ever happened to her ever. There were other soldiers coming around and those god-awful dog things. Addie ran up to me ignoring the others and not even noticing Dylan behind me trying to talk to her, asking questions, quite funny really.

I nearly fell over when she attacked me in a hug; I rubbed her back calming her down knowing that she liked it. "How could you scare us like that?! How could you scare _me _like that! You idiot! Oh I don't know why I even bother sometimes!"

_Deryn POV_

A man climbed down then, slowly and carefully. "Is that Volger?" Alek nodded, he walked over to us cautiously. Then the hatch opened again, out came a girl, with the same sort of reddish hair down to her shoulder blades probably. She looked just like Alek really; the same facial features only more feminie. She ran over to us not even caring about anyone else around her. She talked Alek into a hug and started babbling on. Unaware that around her stood maybe ten or so Darwinists. They pulled apart, and started talking in that clanker talk, I'm sure I heard the word idiot. One of the higher ups cleared their throats, "Excuse me miss but would you please unhand the man and come with us back to the ship, you too sir." Her eyes darkened in colour, one second they were vibrant green, to a darker more vicious green. I may have had to hold her back if it wasn't for Alek.

She did however, hiss some words at him that probably shouldn't be said, and spat at his feet. It was silent. She had just spat at the feet of one of the most important people on the ship. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I am really sorry this wasn't as long and it's been so long since I updated but maybe this will make you guys happy for now.

Enjoy!


End file.
